A Love Crime
by Sherri3555
Summary: Percy, a very important detective/cop, is solving a new case; a runaway criminal with the brains of L and Light combined. This criminal is clever, dark-haired and handsome, making Percy fall into a "forbidden" love. So, my fellow readers, watch as it begins here! (Rewrite of Stealing The Heart) Slash! Criminal!Nico/Cop!Percy, rating may go up soon. Oh, and a bit of cursing too.


**(Note: I wrote this like, a month ago so yeah. The next chapter will certainly be better, and I'll actually have some sort of plot line to this. Too lazy and too little time to even try fixing/rewriting this all over again since it is a Sunday, which means my weekend has ended. ToT)**

 **I wasn't kidding when I said that I'd rewrite it. And can anyone suggest a less cheesier title for this please?**

 **Obviously, I'm a bit embarrassed by my crappy writing back then. Just reading it was a painful road down memory lane. Why must I not think straight!? Anyways, this is gonna be pretty different. Nico actually doesn't get a POV (Making it more mysterious!) and there won't just be a BJ. Oh, and a better, more creative and longer story!**

 **Just doing what I think my fellow readers deserve, and they deserve many great things.**

 **(Which makes me wonder why people actually read my stories. Great isn't something I'd describe myself with. Neither is confident.)**

* * *

"Get back here! Stop resisting arrest immedietly and we'll go easy!" Perseus Jackson, known to always catch the criminal, chases after the noobie thief with his partners, Leo Valdez and Annabeth Chase. It was clearly easy to find out his identity. He didn't even try erasing his tracks or the evidence, like a typical criminal who doesn't know how to steal successfully.

"N-No!" The idiot turned to an alley way, attempting to lose them. Mistake number two.

It was three against one, the thief being trapped with three professionals cornering him. ' _Criminals these days_ ,' Percy thought,' _It's almost too easy!_ ' In New York, you'd expect more danger in the streets or frequent crimes that are still being solved. Yet, nothing very interesting has really happened these days. The last major crime they had was oh so long ago, and they already solved that case in only a week. There's nothing too appealing to Percy, nothing so giagantic or a really big deal. His career was starting to get boring.

"Another job well done, guys. I just wish we had something we could possibly do when we're not arresting people," Reyna said, pushing the hand-cuffed thief into the police car. "Not that I want more crime, but something interesting would be nice.

They all sighed. Nothing has been great so far, not even a bit of mystery. Until Reyna's walkie-talkie got a message. "Reyna! Rey-Rey! Come in, come in now!" It was Jason's voice, and it sounded like he was panicking.

"What is it, Jason?"

"You're not gonna believe this. After you guys caught the thief, someone else came in and stole everything!"

"What!? Alright, we'll be there! Did you see the thief's identity?"

"N-No. He escaped before we could see him."

Reyna lowered her radio and glared at a non-existed wall. "Damn it! Whoever this thief is, he must be fucking clever! Percy, Leo, Annabeth, looks like you three have a new case."

By the time they got there, Jason had already called in back-up. A red-headed girl was next to him, checking the floor along with a man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Nothing so far, Reyna," Rachel reported. "Whoever this guy is, he knows how to steal."

Octavian just glared at the ground, as if blaming it for all this. "What kind of fancy jewelry store has no security guards at night? This is just ridiculous Reyna, there isn't anything that could possibly lead us to the thief if he's long gone!" he complained. Percy couldn't blame him though, it was suppose to be a day-off for all of them. He knew that Tavy just wanted to go back home with his boyfriend, Luke.

"C'mon Tavy, we all know that security is pretty uptight in this place. Sensors, security cameras and plenty of alarms to prevent thieves from taking everything. Although, this thief must've known that the alarms are being upgraded today and took the advantage of it. He's like the thieves in the movies, all smart and secretive. Bet he works solo," Leo pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, we know he's clever. So what now?" Annabeth sighed. That's when something shined in those stormy gray eyes of hers.

"Hey Rachel? What was that you said about security cameras?" Annabeth questioned. Rachel looked confused at first before she adapted the same shine as Annabeth. It took Percy and Leo a few seconds before they picked up what was going on here. Reyna just sighed unimpressed at the two male cops. "I just can't believe you two actually figured it out before asking. And it would be a great idea if the cameras weren't blacked out."

Annabeth remained confused as she headed over to inspect the cameras. Reyna was right, they couldn't possibly use these cameras. They were covered in black . . . spray paint? That was kinda weird, Annabeth will admit that. Why would a thief cover cameras in spray paint? They could easily destroy these cameras, or perhaps just cover it with a rag or something. Maybe they were . . .

"It's almost like he wants us to figure something out," Annabeth murmered. "What is he aiming to do?"

Percy walked over to the black spray paint and stared at it. The thoughts in his head were blurry, but they certainly had something going on. Black spray paint . . . why black? He walked closer when he heard a sound, as if plastic cup fell on the floor. Percy looked down to a can of spraypaint. _Black_ spraypaint. Bingo. "Hey guys? Look at what we have here."

The five young adults inspected the area, while Percy and Leo inspected the can, which turned out to be empty. "What kind of guy would just leave evidence here? That's kinda stupid, if you ask me. And rude. You can't just leave your trash on the floor, especially when you don't own the place!"

Percy just laughed. Even if they were in the most serious of events, Leo manages to crack out a joke. He turned his attention to the can. Turning it around and seeing if there was any finger prints, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. And this guy wore gloves, that's for sure. Percy sighed in frustration. This guy was prepared and obviously covered every detail of the plan.

"Guys, look! Tavy found something!" Rachel shouted, making everyone jump. Even Octavian.

Rachel held up a folded notebook paper, which she unfolded and smoothed it out on one of the empty displays where a necklace use to be. "What the fuck!?"

It was just a simple stick figure. Underneath the figure was words that Percy couldn't make out. "It's way too dark to see it. This guy wrote it in highlighter so we can't read without light, that bastard . . ." Reyna cursed.

There was no mistaking it, this person is a threat.

* * *

Morning. Percy was not a morning person.

Up at the office at 7:00 am, he looked at the note the thief left behind, the spray can, pictures of area and paper of theories. Nothing seemed to match at all.

A knock on the door made him fall on his chair, sending papers flying.

"C-Come in." The door slammed open, making Percy jump as he got up. Two familiar people entered the room, making Percy smile. The woman had olive skin, along with silky, long, ebony hair and eyes that resemble a dark void. The boy next to her also had olive skin and his eyes were also like a dark void, only darker. His ebony hair was messy and shorter, but reaching his shoulder blades.

"Ah, Bianca! And I see you brought Nico too!" Percy glanced at the boy. Nico was only 18, just two years younger, but he was almost as tall as Percy. Of course, he was still going through his skater boy phase, which explained the ear piercing and the black clothing.

"Hey Perce! I heard you had a case and I decided that I want to help. Oh, and I brought Nico here since this little rascal wanted to tag along," Bianca replied as she ruffled Nico's hair like he was a dog. Nico just laughed, that spark in his eyes that always made Percy uneasy was shining brighter than ever.

"That's great! The more, the merrier!"

"So what's it exactly about? Besides the fact that a whole jewelry store has been robbed."

Percy just sighed as Bianca kneeled over to help pick up his papers. Nico, on the other hand, seemed to have left for some food. "Some guy literally juked us. He used another thief as a decoy and robbed the whole fucking store in one go!"

"That doesn't sound good for the police reputation."

"You kidding me? Screw the police reputation, I really wanna see what this guy is capable of! I mean, I do want to catch him but . . ." Percy trailed off. Did he really say that?

' _Must be having an off day today_ ,' he thought, yawning in the process. ' _I wonder, what is he planning next?_ '

* * *

 **Finished in only a few days. Nice!**

 **This story is actually gonna be me going back to my roots of "going with the flow" since I kinda have the whole story in my mind. It's kinda nice to just get all of this "I really need to think of a plan and lay out this story very throughly" crap off my back for a bit.**

 **Yeah, it's kinda short. But whatever, right?**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
